La folie des sms
by SamiSaka
Summary: Série de courts textes (très courtes histoires) écrites généralement par sms. Présence de Youtubeurs. Homosexualité et hétérosexualité.
1. Partie 1

Nyuh ~

Je reviens avec une petite série de micro textes écris par sms (pour Gynny ). Ils sont très court et tous indépendant les uns des autres.

Présence d'homosexualité et d'hétérosexualité. La plupart des personnes ne sont pas nommées, ça vous permet d'imaginer qui vous voulez. Certains en revanche on des personnes définit (mention d'Unsterbliicher, Newtiteuf, ArmTheBitch, Rosgrim, Brioche...).

Il est possible que vous aillez d'autres texte de ce genre par la suite, mais rien n'est moins sur.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Les personnes nommés appartiennent à elles-même.

* * *

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis dingue de toi, dit-elle.  
\- Et tu sais que mon affection profonde pour toi ne va pas jusque là, lui répondit-il, ses yeux bleus un peu triste.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher. Et ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Un peu plus loin, il avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, avec bien plus que de la tendresse.

* * *

\- J'aime pas les rousses.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu sais que rien que pour ça je pourrai ne pas te répondre ?  
\- Je sais. Mais je t'aime quand même.

* * *

\- Je suis fatiguée. Et j'ai froid.  
\- Je te prête ma veste si tu veux. Mais pour la fatigue je ne peux rien faire.  
\- Rien que pour ton odeur je la veux bien.

* * *

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
\- J'ai pas envie de dormir.  
\- J'ai envie d'un câlin.  
\- J'ai deux bras et un torse à ta disposition.

* * *

\- Ton manque de pilosité fait douter de ta virilité.  
\- Tu remues le couteau dans la plaie.  
\- Mais t'es quand même le plus beau !

* * *

\- Elle t'aime.  
\- Je sais.  
\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
\- Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

* * *

\- J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à te courir après.  
\- Tu ne le feras pas, je te le promets.

* * *

Les chats sont des êtres vraiment attendrissant. Et d'un regard perçant et de quelques ronronnements, ils sont parfois capable de rapprocher les gens.

* * *

Gribouille ne comprenait pas ce que faisait cette robe à l'odeur inconnue par terre. Et il était vexé que son maître ne le laisse pas accéder à la chambre.

* * *

Le problème avec l'appartement d'NT, c'est que lorsqu'ils ne contrôlaient pas leurs gémissements, tout le quartier les entendait.

* * *

Le problème, c'est que plutôt qu'être assimilé à un crabe, lui aussi voulait trouver sa princesse.

* * *

Il était partagé. Il ne savait plus. Les sentiments étaient tellement compliqués. Qui aimait-il déjà ?

* * *

Tout n'est pas tout rose. Jamais. Pourtant, la voir en train de cuisiner alors qu'il venait de terminer un tournage, c'était ça, pour lui, le bonheur.

* * *

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'adore. Profondément. Mais pas comme toi, NT.

* * *

Le problème quand on est plus sur de rien, c'est que plus l'on pense, plus l'on s'enfonce dans les doutes. Et malgré les beaux visages, même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, tout était flou.

* * *

Elle avait sursauté en sentant un bras passer autour de son ventre. Pourtant, en sentant la main descendre sur sa hanche, elle ne doutait plus des beaux yeux bleus qui la fixaient.

* * *

\- Faut que tu t'habilles.  
\- J'ai la flemme.  
\- Mais t'as promis à tes abonnés que le live serait en facecam.  
\- Merde ! Où est mon boxer ?!

* * *

\- Griiiiim ! Ta machine à café ne rentre pas dans la voiture.  
\- Quitte à ce qu'elle prenne ta place, on la prend !  
\- Enfoiré !

* * *

\- Je t'aime.  
\- On va changer de sujet, hein. Vous avez mangé quoi hier les gens ?

* * *

Le métro était bondé. Il se colla donc contre son amie, donnant à son acte un côté protecteur. Il n'avouerait pas qu'il profitait beaucoup de la situation.

* * *

\- C'est pas gênant ?  
\- De ?  
\- D'être aussi bien monté ?  
\- Bah, non. Arm adore !

* * *

\- Je suis sure que si tu voulais tester l'homosexualité, tu le ferais avec NT.  
\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Il est beaucoup trop gros !

* * *

Gribouille déteste se faire gronder. Mais il adore embêter son maitre. Il retiendra de ne plus le faire quand Unster est sur Skype avec cette jolie jeune fille.

* * *

Quand Unster était rentré, chancelant, Gribouille avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il avait eu l'impression que les pleurs ne tarieraient jamais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il aimait beaucoup ce joli bout de femme qui redonnait le sourire à son maître.

* * *

-Hey, on couche ensemble ?  
\- J'ai dit que t'étais bonne, pas que j'avais envie de faire un corps à corps avec toi !

* * *

\- J'ai envie d'un câlin...  
Le bruit de froissement des draps indiqua que l'autre corps s'approchait. Deux bras l'encercla.  
\- J'aimerai tellement que tu ne me lâches jamais.

* * *

\- Tu as un rêve ?  
\- J'en ai plein, comme tout le monde.  
\- Quel est ton rêve le plus précieux ?  
\- C'est toi.

* * *

Il y a des choses que l'on ose pas, que l'on garde pour soit. Pourtant, en voyant cette main posée près de la sienne, en admirant sa peau, elle se promit qu'elle lui dirait. Un jour.

* * *

Elle avait doucement sentit ses yeux piquer. Et silencieusement, il l'avait prise contre lui. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Partie 2

Nyuh ~

Voici la deuxième partie qui arrive plutôt rapidement puisque j'étais lancée et que j'avais quelques petites idées pour continuer.

Présence des Youtubeurs suivant : SuperBrioche, Rosgrim, Unsterbliicher, Newtiteuf, SianaPanda, Pierre Trot, ArmTheBitch... Les autres personnes sont laissée à votre imagination.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :Les personnes nommées appartiennent à elles-mêmes.

* * *

\- J'ai faim.

\- Le frigo est plein, vas te servir, répondit-il sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

\- Maiiiiis ! Viens manger avec moi !

* * *

\- Il est pas mal cet appartement.

\- Mais il n'a pas de balcon.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop difficile.

\- Mais Grim, je veux un balcon !

* * *

Brioche aimait particulièrement être allongé contre son petit-ami. Il avait pris l'habitude de se mettre en position petite cuillère. Ca avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

* * *

Il adorait venir dans ce parc. Il y venait souvent quand il était petit pour faire de la balançoire. Ca le rendait un peu nostalgique. Un jour, il partagerait ça avec Pierre.

* * *

Brioche avait la santé un peu fragile, et était facilement enclin aux angines. Aussi, par le froid qu'il faisait, Arm lui avait gentiment tendu son écharpe. Il se souviendrait toujours du petit regard jaloux et protecteur de Rosgrim.

* * *

Siana était resté une grande enfant. Et passer le nouvel an avec tout le monde sur Paris la réjouissait. A travers la fenêtre, elle observait les lumières de noël, s'amusant à dessiner des flocons sur la buée des vitres.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas à chipoter, les talons c'était beau, élégant, raffiné. Lors d'une soirée avec quelques amis et beaucoup de bière, il avait fait le pari de réussir à marcher avec une paires de ceux-ci. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il respectait beaucoup sa copine de pouvoir marcher avec plus de trente secondes.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement innocent dans le comportement de Brioche. Là où n'importe qui aurait fait une blague vaseuse ou aurait vu un double sens, lui non. Mais Grim pouvait vous assurer qu'il n'avait rien d'innocent lorsqu'il mangeait une banane.

* * *

Sa petite-amie ne vivait pas sur Paris. Ils ne passaient donc pas énormément de temps ensemble. C'est une raison pour laquelle il ne donnait plus signe de vie lorsqu'elle venait. Le reste du temps, en revanche, ils étaient tous les deux occupés et n'avaient pas autant de contacts qu'ils le voudraient. Mais cette semaine, il remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son bracelet sur son bureau, et il avait l'impression d'avoir un bout d'elle avec lui.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants. En fait, il n'y avait jamais réfléchit et n'avait jamais vue aussi loin dans le futur. Pourtant, ce jour-là, sa copine vint le voir, timide et rougissante, lui avouant, anxieuse, qu'elle était enceinte. Il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement. Et vite

* * *

Sa belle-sœur allait accoucher dans quelques jours à peine, Grim lui avait donc proposé que lui et Brioche montent le berceau qui accueillerait le nourrisson. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de tristesse en regardant son petit-ami. Lui n'aura jamais d'enfant de Brioche.

* * *

\- Tu viens ce week end ?

\- J'ai rien à faire, donc oui, si je n'ai pas d'imprévu.

\- T'as envie de faire quelque chose de spécial ?

\- NT, stresses pas ! Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis heureux.

* * *

\- Hey, Unster.

Il passa sa main doucement sans les mèches brunes.

\- T'as un live dans trente minutes.

Un simple grognement lui répondit.

\- Aller, il faut que tu te lèves.

\- Uniquement si tu me fais un câlin, lui répondit-il faiblement.

L'autre retroussa légèrement le coin des lèvres et ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'allonger contre lui.

* * *

\- On leur annonce comment ?

\- Aucune idée. Ce sont ton live et tes abonnés Bri, t'es le mieux placé pour faire l'annonce.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est plus difficile et stressant de leur dire à eux qu'on est ensemble qu'à nos parents.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur. Et ses insomnies avaient tendance à lui peser. Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait mieux, s'il ouvrait les yeux trop tôt, il se blottissait contre la jolie fille à ses côtés qui lui faisait volontiers un câlin de réconfort.

* * *

Il n'avait rien contre la pluie. Et la tournure qu'avait pris la Mangame était plutôt amusante. Mais avoir de l'eau jusqu'au genoux, c'était juste bon pour chopper un rhume.

* * *

Cette fille était jolie, plutôt intelligente, avec son humour propre. Mais elle était beaucoup trop présente, et même s'il ne disait rien, il avait tendance à trouver ça un peu lourd parfois.

* * *

Unster avait un point faible : les jolies jeunes filles. Pourtant, celle-ci pouvait être aussi jolie qu'elle le pouvait, au vu de son comportement, elle ne deviendrait jamais un point faible.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé danser, il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais tanguant doucement au milieu de la piste sur un air de slow, serrant ce corps chaud contre lui, il se disait que ce n'était finalement pas si mal.

* * *

Voir la jeune femme dans sa robe de mariée donnait à NT l'envie de se marier, lui aussi. Une belle cérémonie et deux jolis costumes.

* * *

Assit pas terre, le dos contre le mur, il attendait que son ami sorte de la chambre. La journée à faire les boutiques avait été éprouvante. Enfin, le battant s'ouvrit, et il pu voir apparaître Unster, son témoin, magnifique dans son costume gris perle.

* * *

Siana aimait bien les photos. Surtout en convention. Et encore plus lorsqu'Unster était dessus avec elle. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme dépose un baiser sur sa joue, mais sur le cliché, il était possible de voir ses pommettes rougies.

* * *

Il lui avait envoyé un message. Il n'allait pas bien. Et il lui faisait confiance, après tout, c'était la copine d'Unster.

\- Donnes-moi trois heures.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait reçu.

Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, son portable vibra à nouveau.

\- J'arrive à Charles de Gaule dans une heure.

Oui, il avait bien fait. Elle avait pris le premier train pour venir juste parce qu'il n'allait pas bien.

* * *

\- Unster ?

\- Hm hm ?

\- T'as déjà douté de ton orientation sexuelle ?

\- Ouais, une fois. Mais finalement, j'aime beaucoup trop les filles. Pourquoi, tu doutes, NT ?

\- Non. Mais si elle avait été un homme, je crois que j'en serai fou.

* * *

\- J'ai du mal à me passer de toi.

\- Mais mon petit NT, fallait le diiiiiiiire si tu voulais un bisous !

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. L'appartement sentait les produits ménagers et les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Surprit, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure de son portable. Il écarquilla son regard bleu, il avait dormit plus de quatorze heures. Un vrai miracle en soit.

* * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait atterrit ici. Ils avaient sûrement beaucoup trop bu la veille. Mais il n'avouerait pas que c'était très agréable d'être ainsi nu, serré contre le corps d'NT.

* * *

On pouvait dire que Newtiteuf était une des personnes les plus proches d'Unster. Au moindre problème, au moindre questionnement, il était toujours là. Quand ça allait comment quand ça n'allait pas. Le plus grand était très attaché à lui. Et il aura toujours cette place privilégiée dans son cœur.

* * *

La peluche Totoro posée sur une chaise de la chambre avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui. Quand il n'allait pas bien, avant, il la serrait très fort contre lui. Mais maintenant qu'il vivait avec Rosgrim, il se réfugiait dans ses bras, qui étaient du plus grand des réconfort.

* * *

Il y a une chose qui semblait lier beaucoup de Youtubeurs Gaming entre eux : l'insomnie. Mais quand celle-ci les faisait se retrouver sur Skype pour un « action ou vérité », ça pouvait très vitre partir dans tous les sens.

* * *

Il adorait Gribouille, il donnerait tout pour son chat. Sauf quand celui-ci lui sautait dessus alors qu'il était plus qu'occupé en charmante compagnie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Partie 3

Nyuh ~

Voici la troisième partie des sms (et quelques éléments venant de Skype).

Présence des Youtubeurs suivant : SuperBrioche, Rosgrim, Unsterbliicher, Newtiteuf... Les autres personnes sont laissée à votre imagination.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :Les personnes nommées appartiennent à elles-mêmes.

* * *

-Si on se retrouve à courir comme deux cons sous la pluie, je te castre.

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu en as trop besoin pour ça.

* * *

-J'ai envie de fraises à la chantilly.

-Avec toutes tes envies ces derniers temps, je commence à vraiment me demander si t'es pas enceinte.

-Mais putain, Unster, j'ai une paire de couilles !

* * *

-Grim ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai envie de pâtes carbo...

-Et moi de muffin.

-Tu fais les carbo, je fais les muffins ?

* * *

-Tu as fais le meilleur repas que j'ai jamais mangé.

-Oh, merci. Que me vaut de telles éloges ?

-On dit qu'après un repas en tête à tête, il y a plus si affinité...

* * *

La soirée était plutôt bonne. Une grande partie de leur petit groupe de Youtubeur était réunie, et il y avait de la bière. Beaucoup de bière. Mais depuis quelques minutes, il était tout bonnement incapable de détourner les yeux de la personne à côté de lui.

* * *

Son moment préféré de la journée, c'était lorsqu'il se réveillait et que son chéri venait lui faire des papouilles dans le dos. C'était vraiment le meilleur moyen d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était énervé, le meilleur moyen de le calmer était qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui fasse un câlin. Ses yeux bleus savait toujours comment l'apaiser.

* * *

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir.

-Faut que t'ailles te coucher quand même, Unster, sinon tu seras fatigué demain.

-Je peux venir chez toi ? Je me sentirai mieux.

* * *

-Griiiiiim.

La voix était beaucoup trop enrouée pour paraître naturelle. La tête du barbu passa à travers le chambranle de la porte.

-Besoin de quelque chose ?

-De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

Après quelques minutes, l'homme revint avec une bouteille d'eau, un verre et des médicaments. Il en profita également pour nettoyer le visage de Brioche avec un gant et de l'eau qui se trouvaient dans la bassine, sur le bureau. Lorsqu'il était malade, il était beaucoup trop mignon.

* * *

-J'ai trop mangé, j'irai bien me coucher.

-Pas de câlin ce soir, alors ?

-Je ne suis plus fatigué !

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un gamin fragile qui se fait manipuler... Et merde !

* * *

-J'aime pas quand tu ne vas pas bien.

-Je sais, NT. Mais j'ai tellement merdé, j'ai fait confiance sans me poser de questions, et j'ai entraîné tellement de personnes là-dedans.

Même l'étreinte qui se voulait rassurante n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Si je ne t'avais pas, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

* * *

Il avait compris sont erreur trop tard, après que le mal ait été fait. Et à aucun moment il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Ca lui retournait le cerveau, et il ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher.

Cette histoire était un véritable fiasco. Et rien ne pourrait réparer ça. Il se promettait de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

En attendant, il avait besoin de bras réconfortant.

* * *

\- Unster, parles-moi.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Tu es déjà au courant de tout !

\- T'es un mec génial Unster. Arrêtes de douter de toi. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Parce qu'une pauvre fille t'a fait des éloges et que parce que t'as pas confiance en toi, t'as voulu te sentir important ?

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant.

\- T'es un mec génial. Arrêtes d'en douter. Mais surtout, te laisse pas embarquer dans ce genre de choses. Ca te fait du mal, et c'est irréparable.

Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il avait tout détruit.

* * *

Ils avaient passé deux heures à se hurler dessus comme des chiffonniers. Deux longues heures interminables où le but était de faire plier Unster, de le pousser à bout.

Et maintenant, le jeune homme était assit au sol, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais il avait vidé son sac, dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et c'était un soulagement.

* * *

-Ca va aller, on va trouver une solution et ça va se tasser.

Etrangement, quand c'était lui qui disait ça, il avait envie d'y croire et de se dire que c'était possible.

* * *

Il comprenait qu'il puisse avoir fait des erreurs. Lui aussi en avait faites après sa rupture avec son ex. Mais son ami en était à un point qui pourrait le détruire.

* * *

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

\- « Ca » quoi ?

-Quand tu te mets tout seul à l'écart, ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je me pose juste des questions, rien de grave.

-Quel genre de questions ? Restes pas tout seul. Si quelque chose te tracasse, parles-en.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux...

* * *

Il était soulagé. Vraiment. Il en aurait pleuré de joie tellement il en était heureux.

Il allait bien, et il l'avait pris fortement contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

* * *

-Je me sens mieux avec toi qu'avec n'importe quelle fille avec qui j'ai pu passer du temps.

-T'es sur une pente glissante, Unster.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes en silence.

-Tu sais que si tu dis ça, je vais avoir de l'espoir.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer de vivre quelque chose avec toi, NT.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Partie 4

Nyuh ~

Voici la quatrième partie des sms.

Présence des Youtubeurs suivant : SuperBrioche, Rosgrim, Unsterbliicher, Newtiteuf, SianaPanda... Les autres personnes sont laissée à votre imagination.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :Les personnes nommées appartiennent à elles-mêmes.

* * *

Il était toujours un peu stressé avant d'aller en convention. Il adorait voir ses abonnés, c'était un plaisir qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Pourtant, savoir que toutes ces personnes venaient le voir, lui, était à la fois touchant et un peu gênant.

Semblant capter les pensées de son amant, à côté de lui, NT saisit sa main, la serrant dans la sienne.

* * *

\- Unster ?

Seul un souffle un peu plus fort du dormeur à côté de lui lui répondit. Il se rapprocha silencieusement du torse jusqu'à s'y coller complètement. Il détestait faire des cauchemars, il se sentait faible après ça.

Mais il fut rassuré de sentir une main câline passer dans son dos, preuve que le jeune homme à lunettes l'avait sentit venir tout contre lui.

* * *

Brioche détestait marcher seul dans la rue la nuit. Il avait tendance à se faire des films sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans ces moments-là. Alors, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait vu Rosgrim à l'autre bout de la rue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de se réfugier contre son torse.

* * *

Il ne considérait pas que leur histoire était extraordinaire. En fait, il dirait même qu'elle était totalement banale. Mais, ce qu'il considérait comme extraordinaire, c'est qu'il avait, à ses yeux, l'homme le plus formidable à ses côtés.

* * *

Ils avaient été heureux ensemble, il l'aimait profondément. Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et ils s'étaient séparés en mauvais termes.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils avaient repris une relation plus ou moins amicale, il avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais disparus.

NT était perdu.

* * *

« J'ai envie de t'aimer, Unster. Mais où est-ce que ça nous mènera ? Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, est-ce que tu auras confiance en moi ? »

Unster le savait, il fallait qu'il commence à mettre de côté beaucoup de ses doutes.

* * *

Le petit pleurait souvent, il faisait des caprices sans arrêt, il n'aimait rien et ne mangeait pas grand chose.

Unster aurait volontiers avoué qu'il avait énormément de mal à gérer la situation. Heureusement, NT semblait mieux s'en sortir que lui.

Avoir un enfant, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

* * *

Il avait passé la journée très occupé, entre les tournages/montages des vidéos, la mise en place de certains projets, les divers discussions, etc. Il en avait même oublié de se nourrir. Et il avait rendez-vous avec NT dans une demi-heure pour manger, il fallait qu'il se prépare, et il aurait tué pour un sandwich.

* * *

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller à mon rendez-vous.

\- Lèves-toi et bouges tes fesses, c'est super important !

\- Mais, NT...

\- Si t'y vas sans faire caprice, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi après.

\- ... J'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

* * *

L'air s'était beaucoup rafraîchit ces derniers temps, et il avouerait sans peine qu'il avait froid. Même son gros pull en laine n'était pas suffisant pour le réchauffer. C'est à ce moment qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir NT avec lui, il aurait pu se fondre contre son torse et profiter de sa chaleur.

* * *

Leur relation avait commencée banalement, simplement via des amis, puis en faisant des vidéos ensemble. Il n'avait rien dit, s'amusant de la tournure que cela prenait. Il s'était toujours définit comme hétéro et n'avait pas fait attention à la brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffrait.

Unster était devenu accro.

* * *

\- NT ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâches ton portable !

\- Mais, Unster, je répond à mes sms.

\- Mec, ça fait quinze minutes qu'on aurait du commencer à tourner, ton copain peut se passer de toi deux heures.

\- Dixit le mec qui surveille Skype comme du lait sur le feu...

\- Bon, ok, continues tes sms.

* * *

\- J'avais l'impression que peu importe ce que je faisais, je ne t'atteindrai jamais.

Il ne répondit pas, gardant le silence, interdit.

\- J'ai plus donné pour toi que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je ne voulais pas que cet amour s'installe.

L'autre baissa les yeux, gêné, et un peu étourdit aussi.

\- Je ne te demande rien, et je ne veux rien. Mais je t'aime.

* * *

La scène était amusante à observer. Chacun une bière à la main, la musique du bar, forte, en fond, chacun s'amusait, certains se déhanchaient même. Une soirée vraiment agréable entouré d'amis. D'autant plus avec cette main serrée dans la sienne.

* * *

Il n'avait pas quitté son téléphone des yeux depuis quelques minutes. Sur l'écran lumineux s'affichait en lettres noires « Tu me manques » sous le nom de Rosgrim.

Il eu un pincement au cœur. A peine douze heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue, et il était paumé sans son copain. Vivement que celui-ci rentre chez eux le lendemain, il garantissait qu'il ne quitterait pas ses bras avant un long moment.

* * *

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Pas vraiment, tout va bien.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes les yeux et tu te grattes la joue en disant ça ?

\- ... Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien.

\- Aller, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je... C'est pas vraiment un problème. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec le sexe, et je ne sais pas comment le dire à Chou...

* * *

Siana avait du mal avec les personnes aux idées changeantes, alors quand ce type qui n'avait de cesse de la regarder de haut était venu la voir avec un « Hey, Princesse, tu vas bien ? » sur Skype, elle s'était contentée de l'envoyer bouler.

* * *

\- Et si on faisait quelque chose cet aprem' ?

NT était venu passer le week end, et ce serait le moment d'en profiter pour faire quelques sorties.

\- Et si, plutôt que de faire quelque chose, on allait se mettre dans le lit, avec un bon film, et qu'on flirtait comme deux ados ?

Quel programme alléchant que voilà.

* * *

\- L'amour, ça n'apporte que des embrouilles !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Unster paraissait sincèrement surpris d'entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche de la personne face à lui.

\- Franchement, t'as une chance sur mille pour que ce soit réciproque.

\- Tu veux un câlin, c'est ça ?

* * *

\- Je t'aime, Unster. T'es un mec génial.

\- Oh, mais moi aussi je t'aime bien.

Il lui avait répondu ça avec un grand sourire.

Définitivement, il n'avait pas comprit. Ce mec était long à la détente.

* * *

Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des préservatifs dans sa table de chevet, « on ne sait jamais », « par précaution » disait-il. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était en couple, le sexe avait moins d'importance pour lui, laissant la tendresse s'installer dans son nid douillet.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Partie 5

Nyuh ~

Voici la cinquième partie des sms. Elle est très courte, tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin de faire une petite mise au point avec vous avant de vous laisser lire.

Pour commencer, je tiens à vous informer qu'il est fort possible que je ne vous laisse pas lire les prochains sms que j'écrirai, pour une simple et bonne raison : comme vous pouvez le constater, le compteur est actuellement de deux reviews. Deux reviews pour 4 parties, mais surtout pour 874 vues. Alors, non, je ne comprends pas. J'écris, vous lisez, ça vous divertit. Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de laisser une reviews pour laisser une trace ? Ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous avez lu, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Ca ne me laisse clairement pas envie de vous laisser lire la suite. Et je vous dis ça ici, mais c'est également valable pour tout mes autres textes.

Ainsi, si je constate qu'aucun des lecteurs ne laisse de commentaires, clairement, je ne posterai pas la suite. Vous divertir, c'est chouette, si on a même pas un petit "merci", ou quoi que ce soit qui nous aide à nous améliorer, concrètement, ça ne donne pas envie de continuer. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez maintenant.

Je vous laisse donc avec les quelques sms suivant, en espérant que les choses s'améliorent.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :Les personnes nommées appartiennent à elles-mêmes.

* * *

Unster n'était pas un grand adepte des petits surnoms affectueux en tous genres. Pourtant, ce petit « Chat ? » qui sortait timidement de ces lèvres lui donnait juste une folle envie de les embrasser.

* * *

Impossible de dormir, elle s'était donc rapprochée pour caler sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci grogna un peu avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches. Les séances de câlins dans le noir, au milieu de la nuit étaient fréquentes alors qu'ils essayaient de s'endormir.

* * *

-Expliques-moi, Unster. Comment est-ce que je peux encore te faire confiance après ça ?

Le jeune homme semblait essayer de comprendre où voulait en venir la demoiselle en face de lui.

-J'ai tout donné dans cette histoire pour t'aider, j'ai montré que j'étais là pour t'aider et te soutenir si tu as besoin. J'ai tout fait pour que ça aille. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En reproduisant tes erreurs et en ne faisant même pas attention à moi ?

Il avait écarquillé les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune fille lui dise tout ça.

-Si tu ne prends même pas en considération les gens qui t'aident, à quoi est-ce que tout cela a servit ?

Elle crispa les lèvres, secoua la tête et se retourna, s'en allant silencieusement, le laissant seul à la table où ils se trouvaient.

* * *

Il détestait les murs trop blancs des hôpitaux et les « bips » incessants des machines. Grim n'avait même pas pu l'accompagner dans le box où il se trouvait parce que « vous n'êtes pas mariés, messieurs ». La prochaine fois, Brioche écouterait Siana et irait voir un médecin, même pour une simple angine.

* * *

Brioche aimait les choses simples. Par exemple, alors qu'il avait rendez-vous et qu'il devait sortir dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, Rosgrim lui avait passé sa grosse écharpe autour du cou, déposant au passage un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Non seulement il aurait chaud, mais en plus il aurait l'odeur de son petit-ami avec lui.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait. La fil d'attente pour atteindre les caisses était beaucoup trop lente. Et aujourd'hui, Grim n'était même pas venu faire les courses avec lui, trop occupé par une conversation Skype.

Rien que pour ces deux choses, la journée était merdique.

* * *

Il aimait bien ces soirées sur le canapé. Ils s'installaient tous les deux dessus, généralement devant un film. Souvent, ils étaient distraits, s'embrassant doucement, puis avec plus de passion. Puis, instinctivement, venaient les caresses enflammées. Puis revenaient les simples baisers amoureux, allongés l'un contre l'autre, le film toujours en arrière plan.

* * *

On a tous des moments où l'on va très bien, d'autres moins bien. Les hauts et les bas font partis de notre quotidien, et l'on ne choisi pas le moment où l'on est malade. Mais le meilleur remède était toujours son sourire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
